Sailor Wars SPN
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Usagi and her comrades are the Sailor Senshi, and the Winchesters and Castiel are Shittenou in the Sailor Wars to save the world and stop the Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

November 2, 1983

Lawrence, KS

Azazel had just finished in Usagi Shingetsu's room. He had fed her some of his blood. She was to be his most special child of all, a moon child tainted with his blood. But hard as he tried, he could not taint her.

A barrier of immense strength pushed him far from the Aino house. To protect her mother, Usagi accepted the poison of the demon blood, although she knew it meant she wouldn't be able to protect the seal on the Darkness as long as she was meant to. She had to protect her mother.

When Dean was four and Sam was exactly six months old, Mary Winchester, their mother, was killed by Yellow Eyed Demon when she interrupted him while he was feeding demon blood to Sam. Azazel pinned Mary to the ceiling, where she suffered a bleeding stomach and was consumed in flames. Upon witnessing this, John, the boys' father, handed the infant Sam to Dean as the nursery burned and told him to "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" John left their home in Lawrence, Kansas, with Dean and Sam before Dean's fifth birthday.

February 28, 1986

Skylark Camp

Lebanon, KS

"I love you," Hana Aino held electric cables in her rubber gloved hands. She had just spoken to her eight year old daughter, Minako. Minako unsteadily ran and hid in the bushes.

Hana held out the cables, but the demon was upon her.

"HANA!" a shout rang out. Her whitelighter, Sachiel, had come for her.

Electricity rippled through her form. She was gone.

Minako ran up the pier as the police zipped up her mother in a body bag. "Mommy? Mommy!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

Xxx

And all alone in the Aino Manor, forgotten by the grieving family, lay a five year old girl named Usagi.

In a flutter of wings, the angel Castiel appeared.

The little girl began to cry.

Castiel tilted his head, unsure of what to do. "Please…do not. I was sent by Sachiel…"

He lifted Usagi from her bed and held her in his arms. Spontaneously he started to sing the theme from American Hero to her.

The child quieted, and he put her to bed. "I will return when you have need of me."

1990

Jimmy Novak was in car accident and lost his memory and his family. While recovering, he met Balthazar, an angel. Balthazar provided Jimmy the comfort and friendship he needed but Balthazar eventually had to leave on assignment before Jimmy. Jimmy cried in his room when a girl, Usagi walked in and gave Jimmy a rose to celebrate their meeting. Jimmy gave his rose to Balthazar as a parting gift. "Thank you," Balthazar said as he began to disappear. "Someday, I'll bring you lots of flowers."

Since then, Jimmy had a recurring dream of a princess calling out to him to find the Ginzuisho. Jimmy still had no idea of who he really was but he believed that dream was a clue.

2000

Jimmy and Usagi met again and spent a year together. They had a child, Hotaru, but Usagi put up the child for adoption and she was adopted by Professor Tomoe. Jimmy and Usagi broke up after a fight over Nina's fate.

Nine-years-later, Professor Tomoe gene manipulation experiment exploded, killing his wife and his eight-year-old adopted daughter, Hotaru. "Do you want to save your daughter's life?" Azazel asked. Professor Tomoe cried, "I'll do anything to save Hotaru!" Black smoke entered Professor Tomoe and he became possessed by demon Germatoid.


	2. Vanity Vanity

Minako Aino was in Stanford gym class, and had a perfect dismount from the high bar. She wanted to show off because she was in a good mood, as this was the day she planned to deliver a love letter to Ace. Minako was a little old-school, and even though she was in college, still believed in love letters and such. She had always been a big fan of love.

In class, her teacher caught her eating. "Pay attention! You'll lose your scholarship!"

Sam Winchester watched her through the window. "Are you sure she's the one?"

Dean's voice answered through the gold pen he held. "I'm sure."

"Your government score is in the toilet," said a sophomore, she couldn't recall his name. "Ace will be your tutor."

Minako was thrilled, but she couldn't form words, finally spitting out, "H-Hi, I'm Minako."

"I'm Ace," he replied. "Y'know, you would look pretty with a big red ribbon in your hair."

"Ace! Come over here!" Haneda said.

I wonder if she is his girlfriend, Minako thought. She can't be, I will be sure to win him over.

As she left the class, Minako realized she forgot to give the letter to Ace. She was surprised and annoyed to see Sam lurking around again.

In the meantime, Ace was surrounded by a crowd of admiring girls.

"Walk back to my dorm with me!" He said and his eyes flashed black.

Once Minako got back to the dorm, Minako took a bath and looked at herself in the mirror, wishing she could be pretty like Haneda.

Sam appeared then, somehow in her bathroom, "You were born with the protection of the goddess of the moon. I'm Sam Winchester."

Minako screamed and threw him out the window.

Minako returned room, upset about a guy that peeps at her, wondering if it's some kind of joke.

Sam reappeared in her room again, "You have been chosen, and have the power to transform into someone stronger and more beautiful than anyone."

"Me? Strong and beautiful? I'm kind of an ugly duckling," Minako has a hard time believing this, but he showed her a crescent compact which showed her reflection with the addition of a crescent moon on her forehead.

She suddenly saw a vision of herself floating in space near Earth, as Sam continued speaking. "That is the planet you are supposed to protect." The vision then shifted to Venus. "That is your mother star; and that's the Castle Flora, above the continent of Hera, and is your home castle. You are a senshi, an angelic soldier endowed with powers, in human form. You carry the protection of Venus and are chosen by fate, born to fight in its name. I'm a Man of Letters. I've been searching for you all my life. I want to avenge my mother's death. Will you help me?"

Minako fainted, overwhelmed.

Minako woke up the next morning, wondering at her strange dream. She spotted the love letter and remembers that she forgot to deliver it. As she approached Ace, however, she noticed that his fans were still protectively gathered around him and was intimidated.

Meanwhile, Ace smirked about how he had enslaved all these girls. He received a call on his cell phone.

"Fluorite," Ace said. "I've enslaved all of girls here at Stanford. The Winchester boy is doing well too."

"Danburite," Fluorite said over the phone. "Get more brainwashed slaves so we can take over." Sam overheard this, and relayed the message to Dean using the pen.

Both he and Dean realize that Ace was the enemy.

Minako's friend and roommate Naru advised her that Ace always ate lunch alone in the garden, so Minako, now wearing a big red ribbon in her hair, headed off to find him and give him the letter. As she was on her way, Sam stopped her. "Listen to me, you have to stay away from Ace!"

Minako was annoyed. "Stop messing around, Sam."

As she approached the garden, she saw Haneda talking to Ace.

"You look lovely with a red ribbon in your hair," Ace said to Haneda.

Minako was disappointed that the two of them loved each other, and decided to find another boy. As she turns away, though, Ace used his power to enslave Haneda; Minako heard the scream and turned back. She was alarmed by what she saw, and was then spotted by Ace, who turns on her as well, with black eyes.

Sam threw the broach to Minako. "Awaken! You are the soldier of Venus!"

Minako was momentarily stunned, and Ace attacked her; though she was weakened, she held the broach up with a cry of, "O Mater Venus, Regina decorem, adiuvo me nunc."

xxx

Ace confronted the newly awakened Minako. "I am actually the reincarnation of Adonis, a Lunar soldier who lived during the Silver Millennium. I was and even in the present still madly in love with the Princess of the Moon and we were supposed to love one another and that I am your mystical lover. However, you never knew of me in the past as I was a lowly solider of no rank. I was finally able to met you in person when the Venusian Army was borrowed by Prince Castiel's Four Generals for the war that was taking place on the Moon. Your dedication to your duty as Senshi and your attraction for Kunzite, made me realize that you would be unreachable to me in that lifetime, but maybe not the next: At that moment, I knew if I could just change one wheel of fate, the two of us might fall in love. However, I realized that even after becoming a demon and raising to a rank high enough for you to acknowledge me and woo you that there was only one inescapable destiny. Sailor Venus will always choose duty over love and therefore will be forever unreachable to me."

With this realization, he embraced his role as her enemy, Danburite ordered his minions to attack her.

"Use your powers!" Sam yelled. "Sailor Venus has powers over molecules!"

Danburite's minions kept coming and he held her up telekinetically choking her. Minako held out her hands in panic and suddenly—he and his minions froze!

Sam nodded. "Hold him like that! Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Black smoke flew out of Ace and the smoke solidified into Danburite.

"Yes...there is only one fate," Danburite said.

"Ace!" Minako yelled.

Ace's body continued to disintegrate. Danburite backed up and fell over the ledge of the roof.

"My path ends without reaching you," Danburite said.

Minako grabbed his hand, holding him from the roof.

"Is it your fate to destroy the ones that I love?" Minako begged.

Danburite threw a card. It was the Ace of Hearts.

"I'll tell you your final love fortune," Danburite said. "Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."

Minako stared at him, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Danburite said. "You should look happier! Now you can go on living without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice - your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting. Your true battle begins now."

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Sam yelled. "Her love isn't hopeless! Her fate is to live a life full of love and happiness!"

Minako grinned and held up the crescent compact purifying the demon and freeing his slaves, leaving them unconscious.

Back at Minako's dorm room, Sam looked sadly at the girl as she lay face-down on her bed.

"Maybe we were too hard on her, Dean," Sam said into the gold pen.

"Minako will be your partner from now on," Dean replied. "She is confused and needs you to show them the way."

Sam went over to Minako and woke her up. "It's me, Sam. I'll be you're new roommate. We're partners after all. Open the window and leave the compact in the light of the full moon to charge it."

The next morning, Minako decided that she still liked the red ribbon in her hair. She left for school.


	3. Moonlight Densetsu

Usagi woke on the bed, a concerned stranger staring at her. "Gomen! I ah...I think I fainted!"

"Are you alright?" a man in a trench coat—Jimmy Novak!—asked, concern in his blue eyes."You hit your head pretty hard."

"Jimmy," Usagi nodded. "It's dangerous…around here at night."

He began to protest. He turned. "I am not Jimmy Novak. My name is Castiel. He…continues to reject me however."

His breath caught, and his silver tongue failed him. He looked angry and then frustrated.

He bent low, and placed a light kiss upon her hand. His lips were chapped.

He raised his head, and gazed into her eyes ... his were the shade of polished silver.

He stepped up to her, as if in a trance and placed his chapped lips to hers. Lips that felt too good to be of this earth, the best kiss she had ever had.

Usagi's sluggish mind slowly made sense of the clues that she had been ignoring.

No human has silver eyes ... no human could have enraptured her like this one had ... no human kiss could leave her speechless.

Usagi shoved him down to still him.

"Are you an Angel?" Usagi asked him softly.

"You must listen and believe quickly," he whispered, looking around suspiciously.

"Alright," Usagi was suspicious.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. I have visited you in various forms since you were a child."

Usagi knew that already. But then, his eyes glowed, and for a moment Usagi saw wings behind him, and a towering form of great beauty and magnitude. It left her breathless.

He released her hands and Usagi saw a man again. "You are an angel?"

Castiel said quickly. "Forgive me…I must go, but please…call me if you have need of me. You…must."

He paused. "I was wrong about you. I'm sorry about what I have to do."

He sighed ... and strode over to Usagi, and placed two fingers on her forehead.

Usagi quivered.

"Brace yourself," Castiel said softly, "You might not enjoy this." A flash of white light erupted from his hand.

A crescent formed on Usagi's forehead. "You are the chosen warrior. The tenshi of the Moon."

"O Mater Nova Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc!"

1284 B.C

Moon Castle

Moon Kingdom

Kaguya snuck around a pillar.

"Found you! Princess!" said Venus. "Going to see the prince again? I know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"

"It is not infatuation!" said Kaguya. "Venus... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She stuck out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"

She ran off.

"Princess!" said Venus. "Oh... I have too..."

Elysion Castle

Earth Kingdom

Venus grabbed Kaguya.

"Princess! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."

"It must be tough having a princess so full of curiosity," said Michael.

Venus blushed.

"Micheal" said Castiel.

"Venus?" said Mercury.

Venus shook her head.

"I'm worried," she said. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Silver Crystal, and being our princess... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."

Princess Kaguya thought with Castiel beside her, Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gave her peace of mind.

Castiel turned to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"

"It looks like a blue crystal ball," said Kaguya.

They kissed under the moonlight.

"Castiel... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength...I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."

They looked out and saw darkness in the distance.

"Those..." said Kaguya. "What are those black clouds?"

"I don't know," said Castiel. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."

1184 B.C.

Moon Castle

Moon Kingdom

Lilith's army attacked the palace.

Castiel stood in front of Kaguya, his sword drawn.

"Stop!" he said. "You must not have such strife and hatred! How could you betray us?"

As Lilith raised her sword, a black cloud of energy formed behind her.

Kaguya screamed as her blade cut through Lucifer and pinned him into the cage.

"Castiel! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus!"

Princess Kaguya saw her beloved and her four soldiers lying on the ground, lifeless.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll confine Lucifer... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"

xxx

A man and woman argued while pointing at our church. They only appeared to be a man and woman, but the vision allowed her to see that they were something called 'demons'. They were talking about burning it down.

xxx

Usagi came out of the vision. Castiel was gone, and lying on the table was a golden broach with red, gold, blue, and green gems, and a crescent wand. Time to change the future.

Usagi leapt from the church window, into the night.

Usagi entered a clearing, swinging down from a tree and kicking down the female demon of the couple.

"Meg!" cried the male. "How dare you!"

"You have conspired to destroy the city of Stanford." Usagi whispered. "In the name of the moon...I will punish you for your crimes!"

The crescent on her wand glowed bright silver, and a crescent-shaped light flew out and pinned the female demon to a tree.

"Meg!" he screamed again. "Let her go!"

"I will release the woman," Usagi responded. "I have no desire to kill any creature. But I want to know...who did you send after us?"

"Tell her Tom!" cried Meg, whimpering in pain.

"His name was Danburite," hissed Tom in distaste. "And we will kill you. You and your precious sister! We'll make you suffer for this!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed, and she considered attacking him, but there was suddenly a warm hand on her shoulder. Castiel stood there. "It's your first time seeing demons, isn't it? You can't hesitate!"

He set her down and pushed her towards them.

Usagi was in shock, but quickly jumped and stepped up. Why is he here?

Her hands landed on the two demons and white light flashed and they left their human hosts.

"Hey," He whirled to face her. "Usagi, it looks like I'm not the only angel around."

Her face went red. He's sharp. Waaaay too sharp for my own good.

Something Supernatural

In Normal, Illinois, in the year 1958, a sharply dressed man woke his young son and bid him goodbye on his way to work, playing a music box to soothe the boy back to man travelled to a mysterious building bearing the same symbols as a pin on his tie, and greeted a beautiful woman named Josie. Men in robes called Josie away, but while the man waited, a number of screams draw his attention. He entered their chamber to find the men slain, Josie possessed by the demon "Abaddon," and the last living man begging him to hide a mysterious box bearing the same symbol. The man fled into one of the adjacent rooms, and began putting together a spell, diving through its portal before Abaddon caught him.

November 3, 2005

Palo Alto, CA

Usagi awoke in her hotel bed to find the angel staring at her.

Usagi pulled the covers over her short nightgown. "What are you doing here?!"  
Usagi spoke in a whisper, fearful of waking her sisters. Kagome and Usagi were asleep in their beds. Sam was asleep in the adjoining hotel room and so was Dean.

He motioned for Usagi to come outside, which Usagi did. He stood extremely close to her. Usagi could smell whitecastle burgers and spring rain.

"Castiel," Usagi murmured softly. "Personal space. Step back please."

"This concerns you and your family," he said, stepping back, worry slipping into his tone. Usagi felt a bit jealous. "When I awakened your powers as a senshi, I awakened your sisters' as well. You are now vulnerable. It's time for you to awaken your senshi powers fully as sisters through the Dominus Trinus."

"Explain," Usagi put a hand on a hip.

He looked confused at her behavior. "The Shingetsu line of witches descends from Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon and Heavens and what humans consider a witch, killed in the first Sailor Wars. As Serenity died she vowed that each generation of Halliwell witches would grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of five sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful good witches the world has ever known. They would destroy all kinds of evil and be known as The Sailor Senshi."

Usagi mulled it all over in her mind. We were the Sailor Senshi from Sam and Dean's Men of Letters stories?

Usagi coughed, feeling shy. "So I'll do this Dominus Trinus. Whatever you say Castiel. But just one thing…"

Usagi summoned her courage.

"What is it?" He seemed curious.

"I want to see you again…for a date."

xxx

Minako was home from college for a break. She and Usagi were now staying at their childhood home in Shingetsu Shrine in Lebanon trying to be normal. Usagi had had a strange dream about a man going through a portal last night.

After helping out on several hunts, Usagi had invited Sam, Minako's roommate and his brother Dean to come live at Halliwell Manor because we got along so well.

"Why are we coming home now?" Minako asked her, looking frustrated.

"Usagi explained," I responded stubbornly, fumbling through the boxes in the attic. "Before we go to Colorado, I wanted to come home. And I wanted a girls day."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Minako glared at her.

Usagi fumbled through the boxes in the living room. "This book."

Usagi went through a dusty old book called the Grimoire.

"Oh!" Minako shouted out loud. "That's a triquetra! I learned about it in Metaphysical Studies."

Usagi smiled a creepy smile and her voice was soft when Usagi spoke again. "I found it. It was mentioned in a letter Grams left us."

"Sis," Minako was concerned. "You're shaking. Are you ok?"

Minako sat the Grimoire on an odd pedestal like piece of furniture that somehow fit it perfectly. "The Grimoire. Neat. Wanna try a spell?"

"Y-Yes," Usagi responded simply as Usagi turned the page to the spell Usagi wanted. "Dominus Trinus."

"Let's read it together," Minako smiled at us.

We stared at the Grimoire, then put candles down and read the incantation in Latin.

"Audite verba maleficas

Arcana nocte absconditus.

Vetustissima dii allegatur,

Magnum opus magicas quaeritur.

Hac nocte in hanc horam

Antiqua munia invocabo.

Tres sorores suas, ut nos vestris: Afferte,

Facultas desit, nobis potestas. "

The room shook slightly and the lights flickered. We had taken a picture earlier of the two of us. The picture on the mantle changed…the sisters in the picture moved closer together.

"What the hell was that?" Minako demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Usagi said innocently, flipping through the now tame Grimoire.

"Look!" Minako pointed at the picture. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi answered lamely, reading about hunters.

xxx

The Winchester brothers were in the other room eating and drinking beer.

A man flew out of the closet, standing before Sam and Dean. "John…Where is John Winchester?"

"We…we don't know," stammered Sam, while Dean pointed a gun at the man.

"What are you doing with the Guardians then?" the man shouted. "Where are the others—"

Kagome, Minako and Usagi entered the room.

The door was flung open and Minako turned in shock and threw her hands out in surprise. Suddenly, as if the universe was finally listening, it stopped.

The man in the closet doorway was frozen. It was Henry Winchester.

"Why is he frozen?" Usagi yelled.

"You're alive!" Minako said. For a minute she had thought she was alone in a time freeze. Or whatever the hell this was.

"Lemme go!" Usagi squealed at her sister.

"What have you turned her into?" Minako said, concentrating on keeping her freeze up.

"I don't know," Usagi yelled. "I'm as shocked as you are."

The freeze dropped and Henry stared at the girls. "Surely you didn't freeze her on purpose did you, GuardianI?"

"It's you!" Usagi said. "Don't hurt him! He's your grandfather. Henry Winchester."

"John is her son," Henry said. "I belong to the Men of Letters. They were annihilated in her time by a demon, and I brought the Key to the Bunker here to the future, hoping to find family. But I was forced to leave her son behind with no explanation."

"That sounds familiar," Dean said resentfully. "We were raised as Men of Letters and Hunters. Our Dad knows all about the Men of Letters. But they died before he could become one."

"His problem now is probably why he couldn't return to dad," Sam said sadly. "Dad is missing."

Henry sat down with his grandsons and the witches and explained the ways of the Men of Letters when he was one of them, including information that the Bunker was theirs now that the others were gone.

Usagi was thinking about hunters and the Men of Letters. Usagi jumped suddenly.

—-

Dean and Sam Winchester were in the Manor, talking about the Key to the Bunker.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this handled," Dean said to Sam. "The Guardians will blame Dean and Sam for this, and we'll hand the key to the supernatural motherlode to the leaders of Hell."

"Don't be overconfident," Sam replied. "That's what gets us shifters killed."

Dean laughed and walked outside. SWAT teams had guns pointed at him.

"Come out with your hands up!" came the cry of a bullhorn.

"There's nothing stopping her now," Dean muttered, and ran into an alley and ripped off his skin.

xxx

Minako grabbed her. This was just like when we were small. Something like this happened then too, didn't it?

She couldn't help. Just like back then. She held her and looked like she wanted to scream.

They all felt stronger, more powerful, their power was raised and she felt like she was on fire. Their powers were stronger but they still couldn't use them.

"Dean is…" Usagi explained her vision to the group.

"It sounds like a shapeshifter," Dean said before Henry could speak. "Don't worry this should be simple."

They then discussed a plan to destroy the shifters. Unfortunately they didn't have supplies to destroy the shifters at the Shrine. So they all went to one of the Winchesters' storage spaces to get silver weapons.

xxx

Marshall and Fritz, two shapeshifters, easily got into the Manor. Marshall was disguised as Dean Winchester, and had been doing quite a lot of murdering lately in that body. Fritz was disguised as Sam, and forever on clean-up duty.

They wanted the Key to the Bunker. But how to get a magically protected item like that?

Fritz glared at Marshall. "How will we get this key from them?"

The two went to walk out of the attic, and were thrown against a wall. Marshall stood, shaking himself off. "Then we use the human they call 'Henry.'"

xxx

Usagi tried to explain to Dean that he was in danger, but Dean wasn't buying it. He did see the wanted posters and the fact that the cops for some reason thought he was responsible for three murders in the past week.

"It's just a shifter," he explained to her. "We'll gank the bastard and then dodge the cops till it all dies down."

"But we can't move away Dean," Usagi commented. "You'd have to leave us behind. This Manor is all that is left to her and I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed. "We'll find a way."

xxx

Marshall and Fritz grabbed Henry in his bedroom at the Shrine. A fight broke out. At first it seemed that the shifters had the upper hand, but then the Man of Letters broke free and fought them off.

Just as he was about to kill them, however, they got the jump on him and forced him down into a chair, tied him up and held a knife to his throat.

"Your life isn't the one in danger here," Marshall said. "If you don't take the Key back from the Winchesters and deliver it to us, we'll kill your grandsons. And then there's those witches. They've never faced true evil. They are still innocent. It would be easy for them to become like us if they were, say, tortured long enough."

Henry winced and sighed, quickly formulating a plan in his mind. "Sam likes her better. He'll bring it to her if I ask him."

xxx

Sam snuck away to see his grandfather. He had never known him and now he just had to spend some time with him.

Sam sat down across from Henry and the two talked about the memories they shared from when he was small. He even spoke about his father, John.

"So you would have raised us to be full Men of Letters?" Sam asked. "I cant believe we missed out."

"I would've raised John to be a Man of Letters," he replied. "And when you two came along, you would've inherited it."

Sam explained how they had become hunters and Men of Letters despite Henry's death.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," Henry said."But you have to trust me. Your lives are in danger. You have to give me the Key to the Bunker."

Sam sighed. He knew this was too good to be true. "You just don't want us to be like you. I knew it."

He left angrily.

xxx

Usagi entered the Manor to find it on lockdown. Dean was mad at Sam for going off with Henry alone. But Sam and Henry were nowhere to be found.

"How could he do that, Minako?!" Dean demanded. "He can't be sure what that man wants!"

"That man is your grandfather, Dean," Minako retorted.

"He wants the Key to the Bunker," Usagi muttered. "Sam told her. That's where he is…he's moping, because Henry lied to us. He just wants the key, like those shapeshifters."

"How do we know when shapeshifters aren't in our house?" Kagome wondered. "They can be anyone, but they seem to like the Winchesters forms, maybe they've been watching us as the Winchesters!"

Henry was dragged in by Sam just then. "I found him trying to get into the Manor and steal the key."

"That's not Sam!" Minako held up her hands and plants grew from the earth and tied up the fake Sam.

We then turned and faced 'Sam.' 'Dean' came in through the front door. "You get it yet, Fritz? The entire SWAT team is on her tail; we gotta shif-"

Upon noticing that Fritz was tied up and he had been betrayed, Marshall turned angrily and stabbed Henry.

We quickly intoned the incantation:

"Si in circulo est domi

Salutis et descendit malum est errare.

Tolle de omnibus entibus moenium

Salva nos tres sorores, adhuc nostram invoca. "

We said the spell and the two shifters were blasted against the walls of the house, exploding into tiny bits of flesh and goo. The blast shattered the windows and the front door of the house.

Henry stared in shock at her, even as Minako tried vainly to heal him. He whispered to her. "You are the legendary senshi."

Her face reddened at the mention of her senshi power.

Dean and Sam knelt next to their grandfather. Sam tried to stop the bleeding. "We can get you back to your own time. Y-You can tell Dad—"

Castiel appeared then and healed Henry Winchester. Castiel entrusted the boys with the Key to the Bunker.

As they stood over the cemetery plot that was their grandfather from his later life, Dean was filled with sorrow over the fact that his dad missed so much. Dean hid his face.

Sam looked up with a tear-stained face. "We have to become Men of Letters and open the Bunker.

"We have to find the other senshi," Usagi said.

"It's the least we can do—we're legacies," Dean said.

xxx

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes walked out of a New York subway into the rain. "It's raining in the darkness."


	4. Something Supernatural

In Normal, Illinois, in the year 1958, a sharply dressed man woke his young son and bid him goodbye on his way to work, playing a music box to soothe the boy back to man travelled to a mysterious building bearing the same symbols as a pin on his tie, and greeted a beautiful woman named Josie. Men in robes called Josie away, but while the man waited, a number of screams draw his attention. He entered their chamber to find the men slain, Josie possessed by the demon "Abaddon," and the last living man begging him to hide a mysterious box bearing the same symbol. The man fled into one of the adjacent rooms, and began putting together a spell, diving through its portal before Abaddon caught him.

November 3, 2005

Palo Alto, CA

Usagi awoke in her hotel bed to find the angel staring at her.

Usagi pulled the covers over her short nightgown. "What are you doing here?!"  
Usagi spoke in a whisper, fearful of waking her sisters. Kagome and Usagi were asleep in their beds. Sam was asleep in the adjoining hotel room and so was Dean.

He motioned for Usagi to come outside, which Usagi did. He stood extremely close to her. Usagi could smell whitecastle burgers and spring rain.

"Castiel," Usagi murmured softly. "Personal space. Step back please."

"This concerns you and your family," he said, stepping back, worry slipping into his tone. Usagi felt a bit jealous. "When I awakened your powers as a senshi, I awakened your sisters' as well. You are now vulnerable. It's time for you to awaken your senshi powers fully as sisters through the Dominus Trinus."

"Explain," Usagi put a hand on a hip.

He looked confused at her behavior. "The Shingetsu line of witches descends from Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon and Heavens and what humans consider a witch, killed in the first Sailor Wars. As Serenity died she vowed that each generation of Halliwell witches would grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of five sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful good witches the world has ever known. They would destroy all kinds of evil and be known as The Sailor Senshi."

Usagi mulled it all over in her mind. We were the Sailor Senshi from Sam and Dean's Men of Letters stories?

Usagi coughed, feeling shy. "So I'll do this Dominus Trinus. Whatever you say Castiel. But just one thing…"

Usagi summoned her courage.

"What is it?" He seemed curious.

"I want to see you again…for a date."

xxx

Minako was home from college for a break. She and Usagi were now staying at their childhood home in Shingetsu Shrine in Lebanon trying to be normal. Usagi had had a strange dream about a man going through a portal last night.

After helping out on several hunts, Usagi had invited Sam, Minako's roommate and his brother Dean to come live at Halliwell Manor because we got along so well.

"Why are we coming home now?" Minako asked her, looking frustrated.

"Usagi explained," I responded stubbornly, fumbling through the boxes in the attic. "Before we go to Colorado, I wanted to come home. And I wanted a girls day."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Minako glared at her.

Usagi fumbled through the boxes in the living room. "This book."

Usagi went through a dusty old book called the Grimoire.

"Oh!" Minako shouted out loud. "That's a triquetra! I learned about it in Metaphysical Studies."

Usagi smiled a creepy smile and her voice was soft when Usagi spoke again. "I found it. It was mentioned in a letter Grams left us."

"Sis," Minako was concerned. "You're shaking. Are you ok?"

Minako sat the Grimoire on an odd pedestal like piece of furniture that somehow fit it perfectly. "The Grimoire. Neat. Wanna try a spell?"

"Y-Yes," Usagi responded simply as Usagi turned the page to the spell Usagi wanted. "Dominus Trinus."

"Let's read it together," Minako smiled at us.

We stared at the Grimoire, then put candles down and read the incantation in Latin.

"Audite verba maleficas

Arcana nocte absconditus.

Vetustissima dii allegatur,

Magnum opus magicas quaeritur.

Hac nocte in hanc horam

Antiqua munia invocabo.

Tres sorores suas, ut nos vestris: Afferte,

Facultas desit, nobis potestas. "

The room shook slightly and the lights flickered. We had taken a picture earlier of the two of us. The picture on the mantle changed…the sisters in the picture moved closer together.

"What the hell was that?" Minako demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Usagi said innocently, flipping through the now tame Grimoire.

"Look!" Minako pointed at the picture. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi answered lamely, reading about hunters.

xxx

The Winchester brothers were in the other room eating and drinking beer.

A man flew out of the closet, standing before Sam and Dean. "John…Where is John Winchester?"

"We…we don't know," stammered Sam, while Dean pointed a gun at the man.

"What are you doing with the Guardians then?" the man shouted. "Where are the others—"

Kagome, Minako and Usagi entered the room.

The door was flung open and Minako turned in shock and threw her hands out in surprise. Suddenly, as if the universe was finally listening, it stopped.

The man in the closet doorway was frozen. It was Henry Winchester.

"Why is he frozen?" Usagi yelled.

"You're alive!" Minako said. For a minute she had thought she was alone in a time freeze. Or whatever the hell this was.

"Lemme go!" Usagi squealed at her sister.

"What have you turned her into?" Minako said, concentrating on keeping her freeze up.

"I don't know," Usagi yelled. "I'm as shocked as you are."

The freeze dropped and Henry stared at the girls. "Surely you didn't freeze her on purpose did you, GuardianI?"

"It's you!" Usagi said. "Don't hurt him! He's your grandfather. Henry Winchester."

"John is her son," Henry said. "I belong to the Men of Letters. They were annihilated in her time by a demon, and I brought the Key to the Bunker here to the future, hoping to find family. But I was forced to leave her son behind with no explanation."

"That sounds familiar," Dean said resentfully. "We were raised as Men of Letters and Hunters. Our Dad knows all about the Men of Letters. But they died before he could become one."

"His problem now is probably why he couldn't return to dad," Sam said sadly. "Dad is missing."

Henry sat down with his grandsons and the witches and explained the ways of the Men of Letters when he was one of them, including information that the Bunker was theirs now that the others were gone.

Usagi was thinking about hunters and the Men of Letters. Usagi jumped suddenly.

—-

Dean and Sam Winchester were in the Manor, talking about the Key to the Bunker.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this handled," Dean said to Sam. "The Guardians will blame Dean and Sam for this, and we'll hand the key to the supernatural motherlode to the leaders of Hell."

"Don't be overconfident," Sam replied. "That's what gets us shifters killed."

Dean laughed and walked outside. SWAT teams had guns pointed at him.

"Come out with your hands up!" came the cry of a bullhorn.

"There's nothing stopping her now," Dean muttered, and ran into an alley and ripped off his skin.

xxx

Minako grabbed her. This was just like when we were small. Something like this happened then too, didn't it?

She couldn't help. Just like back then. She held her and looked like she wanted to scream.

They all felt stronger, more powerful, their power was raised and she felt like she was on fire. Their powers were stronger but they still couldn't use them.

"Dean is…" Usagi explained her vision to the group.

"It sounds like a shapeshifter," Dean said before Henry could speak. "Don't worry this should be simple."

They then discussed a plan to destroy the shifters. Unfortunately they didn't have supplies to destroy the shifters at the Shrine. So they all went to one of the Winchesters' storage spaces to get silver weapons.

xxx

Marshall and Fritz, two shapeshifters, easily got into the Manor. Marshall was disguised as Dean Winchester, and had been doing quite a lot of murdering lately in that body. Fritz was disguised as Sam, and forever on clean-up duty.

They wanted the Key to the Bunker. But how to get a magically protected item like that?

Fritz glared at Marshall. "How will we get this key from them?"

The two went to walk out of the attic, and were thrown against a wall. Marshall stood, shaking himself off. "Then we use the human they call 'Henry.'"

xxx

Usagi tried to explain to Dean that he was in danger, but Dean wasn't buying it. He did see the wanted posters and the fact that the cops for some reason thought he was responsible for three murders in the past week.

"It's just a shifter," he explained to her. "We'll gank the bastard and then dodge the cops till it all dies down."

"But we can't move away Dean," Usagi commented. "You'd have to leave us behind. This Manor is all that is left to her and I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed. "We'll find a way."

xxx

Marshall and Fritz grabbed Henry in his bedroom at the Shrine. A fight broke out. At first it seemed that the shifters had the upper hand, but then the Man of Letters broke free and fought them off.

Just as he was about to kill them, however, they got the jump on him and forced him down into a chair, tied him up and held a knife to his throat.

"Your life isn't the one in danger here," Marshall said. "If you don't take the Key back from the Winchesters and deliver it to us, we'll kill your grandsons. And then there's those witches. They've never faced true evil. They are still innocent. It would be easy for them to become like us if they were, say, tortured long enough."

Henry winced and sighed, quickly formulating a plan in his mind. "Sam likes her better. He'll bring it to her if I ask him."

xxx

Sam snuck away to see his grandfather. He had never known him and now he just had to spend some time with him.

Sam sat down across from Henry and the two talked about the memories they shared from when he was small. He even spoke about his father, John.

"So you would have raised us to be full Men of Letters?" Sam asked. "I cant believe we missed out."

"I would've raised John to be a Man of Letters," he replied. "And when you two came along, you would've inherited it."

Sam explained how they had become hunters and Men of Letters despite Henry's death.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," Henry said."But you have to trust me. Your lives are in danger. You have to give me the Key to the Bunker."

Sam sighed. He knew this was too good to be true. "You just don't want us to be like you. I knew it."

He left angrily.

xxx

Usagi entered the Manor to find it on lockdown. Dean was mad at Sam for going off with Henry alone. But Sam and Henry were nowhere to be found.

"How could he do that, Minako?!" Dean demanded. "He can't be sure what that man wants!"

"That man is your grandfather, Dean," Minako retorted.

"He wants the Key to the Bunker," Usagi muttered. "Sam told her. That's where he is…he's moping, because Henry lied to us. He just wants the key, like those shapeshifters."

"How do we know when shapeshifters aren't in our house?" Kagome wondered. "They can be anyone, but they seem to like the Winchesters forms, maybe they've been watching us as the Winchesters!"

Henry was dragged in by Sam just then. "I found him trying to get into the Manor and steal the key."

"That's not Sam!" Minako held up her hands and plants grew from the earth and tied up the fake Sam.

We then turned and faced 'Sam.' 'Dean' came in through the front door. "You get it yet, Fritz? The entire SWAT team is on her tail; we gotta shif-"

Upon noticing that Fritz was tied up and he had been betrayed, Marshall turned angrily and stabbed Henry.

We quickly intoned the incantation:

"Si in circulo est domi

Salutis et descendit malum est errare.

Tolle de omnibus entibus moenium

Salva nos tres sorores, adhuc nostram invoca. "

We said the spell and the two shifters were blasted against the walls of the house, exploding into tiny bits of flesh and goo. The blast shattered the windows and the front door of the house.

Henry stared in shock at her, even as Minako tried vainly to heal him. He whispered to her. "You are the legendary senshi."

Her face reddened at the mention of her senshi power.

Dean and Sam knelt next to their grandfather. Sam tried to stop the bleeding. "We can get you back to your own time. Y-You can tell Dad—"

Castiel appeared then and healed Henry Winchester. Castiel entrusted the boys with the Key to the Bunker.

As they stood over the cemetery plot that was their grandfather from his later life, Dean was filled with sorrow over the fact that his dad missed so much. Dean hid his face.

Sam looked up with a tear-stained face. "We have to become Men of Letters and open the Bunker.

"We have to find the other senshi," Usagi said.

"It's the least we can do—we're legacies," Dean said.

xxx

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes walked out of a New York subway into the rain. "It's raining in the darkness."


	5. Water Wings

Cold Oak, South Dakota

"Konbanwa," Azazel looked upon Lulu and Mimi at the long dining table located in the old building. The time had come now to move on those festering rodents below: the senshi. "Lulu and Mimi. I wish this were a more cheerful meeting."

"The loss of Meg and Tom was so hard on you, Master," Lulu was on her knees before him in an instant. "The senshi must be annihilated for what they have done!"

"Allow me to deal with the princess," said Azazel sorrowfully. "I have a separate mission for the two of you. Hunt down and destroy the newborn Sailor Senshi and their Shittenou before they are fully taken in by that vicious Men of Letters. I am certain the Moon Princess hides within her the Ginzuisho."

"Such an honorable mission!" Lulu said. "I shall destroy them and win your favor, Master."

Lulu descended to New York City.

New York City

Usagi entered the hotel. "Any luck on finding senshi?"

Dean was eating a burger. Sam had headed back to Stanford with Minako. It was Usagi's idea, saying that Minako needed more protection. Dean had explained that since their mother had been killed by the Yellow-Eyed Demon they had been searching for the senshi that had the power to wield magical objects and purify demons on sight.

They were Men of Letters. The last Men of Letters. They had the magical items because of this.

Dean and Usagi were headed for New York to search for more senshi after discovering that Usagi was a senshi.

"Have you been spying on me?" Usagi accused Dean.

"You need lots of training because you are just a new senshi," Dean snapped back.

"Who are our enemies?" Usagi wondered.

"They are evil things that shouldn't exist in this world," Dean replied. "Your mission is to find your fellow soldiers and the Princess whom you are sworn to protect. Or at least, that's what the old Men of Letters prophecy says."

Staring into the distance, Dean responded, "I've already got an idea for another soldier."

That night, Dean used a computer to pull up a profile of a girl named Kumiko Nicolae. At Usagi's work, Crown Star, the next day, several coworkers were talking excitedly about Kumiko, saying that she was a genius with an IQ of 300.

Dean stopped her at work. "Did you know, the Crystal Seminar that has just opened? Kumiko Nicolae goes there."

"It's right beside Crown Star, but it's very expensive," Usagi said, cleaning up. "Kumiko goes there to learn extra, she's still in college. She's Sam's fiancée."

"Kumiko can afford it, because her mother is a doctor," Dean said.

xxx

Suddenly Usagi saw Dean run into Kumiko Starr.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kumiko apologized.

"Don't apologize for him, he's the klutz!" Usagi laughed. She's nicer than she lets on.

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

We headed out, and Kumiko achieved the high score on the Sailor V game and won a pen.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "Aw man, I'm late!" She had to leave quickly to get to her job at Crown Star.

Crown Star

"See ya later Kumiko!" Kiana said to Kumiko.

Kumiko was a waitress at Crown Star. Crown Star was a karaoke, arcade and tea shop. Kumiko looked young, but she was twenty years old today. She had the power of Sight ever since she turned eighteen. She was one of the rare Seers.

"Bye Bye Kiana!" she waved goodbye to the Karaoke cashier girl, Kiana Talbot. Her brown eyes sparkled as she spotted a black stone fly through the air. Her instinct told her, 'Don't Touch!', and she stepped back, hiding herself in an alley.

A man in a trenchcoat and a girl with black odango burst into the clearing.

"Sailor New Moon, the demon is gone," the boy said.

Sailor New Moon pointed at the mirror. "But he left us a gift."

The two of them reached out before Kumiko could stop them. She felt something, a rending, tearing feeling in her soul, like something was trying to break free. A bright light flashed, and then the two were gone, leaving just a black mirror.

There was a stirring from the trash cans and a cat jumped out at Kumiko. "What a cowardly little girl you are. I dislike cowards almost as much as I dislike those damned senshi. Besides that…you might warn others."

The cat transformed into a blonde haired woman. She grabbed Kumiko by the waist easily, along with the mirror.

In an instant, the two were over the vast river, near the Bridge. Lulu tossed the mirror into the waves with a lazy flick. The loss was heartwrenching to the young woman. She gripped the pen she'd won from the Sailor V game. A flash of blue light surrounded Kumiko, and her eyes glowed. She broke from the woman's hold, feeling the warm glow of the mark of Mercury on her forehead. Her form had become—a Senshi!

" O Mater Mercury, Regina sapientia, adiuvo me nunc! Underneath the waves, good people are in big trouble! Sailor Mercury won't allow that!" a whirlpool drained the waves from the spot where the stone lay. Kumiko blasted the water-hating woman with it, and dove down down down, grasping the stone with the gloved hand and then spiraling upward, replacing the water as she went.

Kumiko landed on the beach, right in front of a man with blonde hair and a redheaded girl.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Water Wings," the redhead senshi said, but she didn't have the chance to speak to them, as two giant hellhounds attacked.

"Look OUT!" Kumiko shouted, throwing out her hands and the demonic hounds slowed down suddenly. "What the—"

"I don't know how you can see em'" the redhead said. "But hold on to something!"

Her ears tweaked as she pulled out a rose and flicked it out. There was a flash of golden light and the hounds were killed.

Fruit-O Snack Stand

"And that's how I got this rock," Kumiko finished explaining to Minako and Sam.

Said rock was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Well, seems like I can't get any read on it at all," Minako said. "And I guess secrets are out now. Kumiko, I'm Minako Minamino, and I'm Sailor Venus. My sister, Usagi, is Sailor New Moon. This is Sam Winchester. Castiel is also on this mission."

Kumiko seemed flustered. "I-I can sense them, but their light is much weaker now. I can take you into that world, but you will have to find the exit alone."

"You…can do that?" Sam said. "Wow…"

Minako smacked him on the head. Why am I pissed off that he's impressed? "We need to get moving."

Dream World

Kumiko floated above the two. "This world…I don't know what you will see here. Or if it is real at all."

A little boy ran in front of Minako and grabbed the stone as it fell to the ground. "WOW! Look at how shiny Lizzie!"

He had silver hair and golden eyes and was dressed in what Minako remembered as the elementary uniform for Lebanon Public School. His ears, tail, and markings gave him away as a kitsune yokai. He was talking to his friend, a little girl wearing the female version of the uniform, with pink hair in pointy odango style, but with shorter pigtails. The little girl poked at the shiny object. She was no fox, but some kind of angel, with a power class beyond even Minako's adoptive parents, Anna and Sam .

"You're missing my party, Bobby John, you big meanie!" Lizzie said to him. "Mom and Dad are—"

She stopped, having spotted Kumiko, Minako, and Sam. "Bobby John no baka. Don't take what isn't yours. Give the gem back to the nice lady."

Minako looked down at the two children as Bobby John ran over, fluffy tail flicking from side to side. She noted that Sam's eyes were as wide as hers. Bobby John pouted a bit. "I'm sorry. It was just really shiny."

"Ah…" Minako gathered her thoughts. "It's alright, little one. No harm done. Now don't be late to Lizzie's party!"

Bobby John beamed at her. "Hai!"

He ran off after his friend, and Kumiko held on the stone. "It's the exit, I'm sure of it!"

Sam put his hand on the stone. "Minako, are we in the-"

Minako nodded a little. "Future…"

Slowly, Usagi and Castiel formed in orbs of black light, and gripped the stone. With a blue light coming from Kumiko, the five reappeared at home.

Crown Star

"Well I guess it's just lucky the owner said I can quit whenever I want," Kumiko said cheerfully to Usagi. "You sure you guys wanna do this?"

Usagi looked around. "After all of that, it's obvious. We need you with us, Kumiko-chan. We've got our mission to protect the princess to think about."

"In any case, let's eat!" laughed Sam, coming down with a bucket of fried chicken, followed closely by Dean.

"Then it's settled. We're on our way to the Bunker," Usagi said, grinning. "Welcome, Sailor Mercury."

xxx

A woman in miko robes sat at her shrine, shivering at things to come.

Blazing Bloodstained Butterfly

"Consider this…"

Usagi gripped the side of the door, blood from my rebound injury running down my arm and staining the shrine's wood. Still the young woman's voice echoed, the sound and tone so similar to my own mother's imperious words from that fateful day. And here Usagi was, just as helpless, my friends lying unconscious, food for the scavenging demons.

"If there is a creature so vain as to destroy humankind," the young woman said, her eyes flashing in a terrible anger. Usagi felt the air heat up as if the building had caught on fire, but Usagi could feel no flame. "Then how could you think…that there is nothing that can destroy such a creature? I had hoped to be a regular girl a bit longer, but…you have harmed the children of my shrine."

An explosion caught her off guard, and black smoke flowed out of the demons. A sound hit my ears, like a bowstring, and then…darkness.

6 Hours Ago

Chinatown

San Francisco, CA

"Come on Kumiko, get off the equipment," Minako whined at the younger girl.

Kumiko was using a scanner to look at her Mercury pen for the third time that day. "But you aren't listening!"

"I was, but then I got bored," Minako swiveled in her chair to the bookshelf, looking through the list of all the senshi. "Usagi made me swear to have this catalogued before she got back from training with Dean, so shut up ok?"

"But I'm trying to say something!" Kumiko yelled at Minako. "Nyah! It's about the Bunker!"

"They have the best food ever?" Sam walked downstairs with a trayful of onigiri and sodas. "Even Men of Letters get hungry."

"NO!" Kumiko pouted, frustrated. "I'm talking about Senshi! And demons! Ya know, our JOBS!"

"Ow…" Sam sighed. "There's no reason to yell, y'know. We find new senshi all the time, but—"

"No, Kumiko has a point, Sam," said Minako, perked up. "Her powers have latched on to her eyes as well, helping her to see when we can't. In short, Kumiko is our eyes and ears. Besides, everyone else is busy so... Go on Kumiko, what did you find?"

Kumiko walked over to the mainframe and pulled up the Sunset Shrine. "A senshi's power is being corrupted within the walls of this place. And there's worse news. This place…it's a demon feeding zone."

"Aw not that!" groaned Dean, coming in. "Last time I went to one of those, I came out with more broken bones then intact ones!"

Minako looked at the screen. "Looks normal. I don't understand, Kumiko."

"First of all," Kumiko said. "A senshi is created when Grace, what makes Angels run, combines with a pure human soul and creates synergy. When this special Grace hasn't found it's vessel yet, a demon can get its hands on it and warp it. A demonic feeding ground is when demons kidnap humans to use as hosts, or….if they are children or babies, the high-tiers will eat them."

Dean had stopped eating by now and looked kind of sick. "That…is just messed up. All of it."

"Which is why we have to stop it." Usagi stated.

Crown Star Karaoke Counter

Kiana Talbot finished her shift, and headed off, skipping down the street. She had just gotten back from her employee transfer to New York. She would miss Kumiko.

She consulted the flames, which told her hat an earthshaking event was approaching. Later that afternoon she watched as Mii, a girl who often spent time at the shrine with her mother, left to take the six o'clock bus home.

She saw the pet shop that sold her favorite birds. Birds were her favorite animal, second to butterflies of course. She was about to walk away from the window when a woman with a blonde ponytail and sun-glasses burst out of the pet shop, holding a half burnt parakeet, which she then swallowed whole.

That bitch! Thought Kiana. If I wasn't totally done killing demons, I would so fry her like a hot potato with one of my arrows!

In response to her anger, the birds of the pet shop took courage and took to the sky in a swirling feathery tornado. I'd better get out of here. Why can't I be more inconspicious?

She sped her walk, but felt that she was being pursued. She felt her skin quiver, and she caught the scent of fresh blood on the air—not human, either.

The blood smell got stronger, and she found she had been led straight to it by her pursuer. She turned to face that person—and it was…Kumiko?

"Kumiko?" Kiana questioned. "Oh I thought you were that blonde bird-eating bitch!"

Kumiko giggled a little. "Why would I eat a bird silly!"

"Well you were acting suspicious," replied the new waitress, also from New York, Usagi, who had also been following.

Sunset Shrine

As soon as they crossed the entrance two crows descended upon her. Sighing warily, Kiana said, "I'm sorry, Phobos and Deimos don't normally attack humans."

"Hello again Kiana," Dean said warily.

"How do you know each other agai—"

Usagi was cut off as Kiana saw Mii's mother and two other women, and she went to meet them.

"My daughter has disappeared," Mii's mother said. "I had fears about the cursed six o'clock bus."

"We don't suspect you and your shrine," the other woman said hurriedly.

But as soon as they start to leave they could easily be heard gossiping about Kiana's eccentricities and rumored special abilities.

"What happened to Mii?" Usagi asked Kiana.

"There is a phantom sixth road that appears where five other roads meet on top of Sendai Hill, swallowing the six o'clock bus," Kiana replied. "That's where they say it took her."

xxx

At work the next day, Kumiko and Usagi admired their new cell phones, when we overheard several people talking about the mysterious disappearances at Sendai Hill. As the number of kidnappings increased, rumors about the cursed bus were spreading. While Kumiko went to cram school after class, Usagi suggested to Dean, "Why don't we visit the Bunker again?"

"I agree," Dean said. "Besides, Kiana is beautiful and powerful. Maybe she's the princess the Men of Letters legend talks about. Even if she is a con artist."

Minako rolled her eyes. "She conned you didn't she."

"Shut up," he rebuffed. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

We boarded the bus on line 66 to Sendai Hill, and Dean began to explain to her how to use the cell phone.

xxx

Meanwhile, at the Bunker, Kiana was visited again by Mii's mother and her two friends.

"Please use your powers to find Mii!" Mii's mother begged.

"I don't have that kind of power," Kiana said sadly.

The women accused her of being involved in the kidnappings.

"How dare you attack Kiana!" Usagi shouted. "She may have her flaws but she would never hurt anyone!"

"Can you explain the kidnappings then?" the women attacked. "Maybe you were involved as well.

"Get out of here!" Kiana yelled, protecting her. "Usagi, I have always been looked down on because of my unusual powers. I don't know why I was born with them."

"I will help you find Mii!" Usagi said.

"You should leave as well, since it would be best for you to not be seen around the strange miko."

xxx

Once inside, Kiana called on the flames again in an attempt to solve the mystery of the disappearances once and for all. They told her of a future where the demon she had once loved Cole captured Usagi. Kiana ran out to save her but the 66 bus stopped in front of her. The door opened and Cole Turner, the driver, reached out for Kiana and the girl fainted.

xxx

As Dean and Usagi stood by the stop where the five roads meet, the bus passed by and we saw an unconscious Kiana inside. A portal opened up in the wall behind them and the bus drove into it. Usagi used a glamour to become a stewardess to boost her confidence, then jumped onto the bus, but Dean lost his grip and fell back. Castiel arrived just in time to catch Dean as the bus disappeared completely. Dean jumped from Castiel's arms and ran away.

xxx

Dean contacted Kumiko at cram school, and together they use the cell phones and Dean's computer to reach Usagi, then use the energy released by their powers to pinpoint the enemy's hideout and teleport there. Kumiko and Usagi found ourselves inside a large room lined with columns, along with Cole's numerous hostages.

Cole knelt before Kiana, "I feel attracted to her, even though I have never met her before."

"Stay away from my friend," Usagi shouted.

"Welcome, senshi," Cole said. "I am Cole."

He threw out a hand to attack her, and Usagi was pinned against the wall with the hostage girls. Kumiko used mist to cloud the area. Usagi dropped to the ground with the hostages.

"Go help the hostages while the fog lasts," Kumiko said, but before Usagi could move the fog disappeared, crystallized by Cole's freezing power. He then uses his powers against the two of them, projecting a beam of energy that paralyzed us and slowly began to cover our bodies in ice.

Kiana woke up and saw her in danger. Kiana abruptly grabbed Cole's arm and forced him to halt his attack.

"No pathetic human could ever stop me," Cole spat.

The demon was a high level. My senses were being crushed from the very nearness of him. He laughed again at Kumiko. "Stupid stupid stupid girl."

Time slowed due to Kumiko's instinctive powers. The half-dog demon had two demons on each side of her.

Dean ran forward to save her, but was thrown back against the wall hard.

Castiel jumped in front of Usagi, smiting right and left, but was struck down right in his arm, and fell to the ground. Usagi still…couldn't move. Usagi hadn't been attacked, but this place. The smell. The demon and the screaming. It was all over again. Usagi was losing. And Usagi couldn't fight anymore. My white light flared once, twice, and went out. Usagi watched the light leave Castiel's eyes as he fell into unconsciousness.

Sam was easily brought down, but he managed to finish two of the demons with the gun he held.

Castiel crawled to Usagi, barely conscious. "Sailor…Moon…" He pressed the Grace into Usagi's hands. "Protect it. You can do it."

With a flash of bright gold light Minako used her strongest attack, freezing the demon and attacking with her whip. But it wasn't enough. The demon slammed her to the floor.

Usagi knelt, clenching my fists and drawing blood. Fighting all alone for so long made her forget why this war got started.

Usagi looked at Castiel's face, knocked out protecting her. For people like him. Because I love all beings, always have. I love this world.

"Hey!" Usagi glared at Cole. "You hurt them. And that happens to be unforgivable!"

Usagi raised my hands and blasted every demon into the next life, but Mimi held on stubbornly, not ready to go just yet. Usagi fell to my knees, orbs flickering. No…no! I'm out of power now?! I need to fight! I need to protect my friends!

The Grace flew out of my hands, turning bright red.

" O Mater Mars, Reginae bello, adiuvo me nunc!"

"Consider this…"

Back to Present Time

"I had hoped to be a regular girl a bit longer, but…you have harmed children," Kiana Ofuda finished her speech to Cole. The symbol of the planet Mars flashed on her forehead, and she saw a vision of a white castle. Kiana broke free from Cole's hold and took a transformation pen from Dean, who recognized her as a Senshi. After receiving a reassuring look from Minako, Kumiko and Usagi, Kiana awakened.

Cole sent a blast of freezing energy against Kiana, but she was surrounded by an aura of red light that renders the attack useless.

Kiana had watched as Sailor New Moon just passed out. Small wonder, that woman. Letting loose an attack like that, and not dying from the strain. She even healed her friends. But still, there is the matter of this Demon who harmed the children.

Kiana held up her Sacred Bow and fired at Cole, hitting a non-lethal point. The arrow penetrated Cole and purified him temporarily, and he turned human.

His brown eyes widened, and he stared at her. "Kiana…"

In a violent swirl of black orbs, he disappeared.

Kiana then remembered Sailor New Moon's condition after healing the others, and realized that they must tend to that.

She walked over and held out a hand to Sailor New Moon. "I didn't scare ya did I, Sailor New Moon?"

Sailor New Moon took the hand and leaned against Kiana. "Ah! The heat I felt…you're Sailor Mars. Also, a miko?"

The girl was quick, Kiana had to give her that. Sailor New Moon had a very sorrowful look in her eyes. Kiana gripped her more firmly. "Sailor New Moon…what's wrong?"

A tear coursed down the moon senshi's cheek. "I…am so sorry…you and Kumiko are here because of…"

Kiana embraced the shaking girl, cutting her off. "Don't think about it that way. I'm happy to live long enough to become a senshi and fight with good friends!"

Sailor New Moon shook her head. "Thank you. Kiana, I'm glad that it's you. Welcome home, Sailor Mars."

The two smiled as the others started to groan and pull themselves up, the morning sun greeting the now six Men of Letters as they began to make their way home from the bloody battle at last.

Back at Sendai Hill, Mii was woken up by Kiana, who barely has time to tell the girl that the Senshi saved them before she's embraced by her weeping mother. Kiana leaves them to join Usagi, Kumiko, and Dean, who welcome her into their team, and the girl was touched by their warmth. Dean declares that it was time to find their princess and the Silver Crystal, and Usagi exclaims they will definitely be able to now.


	6. Blazing Bloodstained Butterfly

Consider this…"

Usagi gripped the side of the door, blood from my rebound injury running down my arm and staining the shrine's wood. Still the young woman's voice echoed, the sound and tone so similar to my own mother's imperious words from that fateful day. And here Usagi was, just as helpless, my friends lying unconscious, food for the scavenging demons.

"If there is a creature so vain as to destroy humankind," the young woman said, her eyes flashing in a terrible anger. Usagi felt the air heat up as if the building had caught on fire, but Usagi could feel no flame. "Then how could you think…that there is nothing that can destroy such a creature? I had hoped to be a regular girl a bit longer, but…you have harmed the children of my shrine."

An explosion caught her off guard, and black smoke flowed out of the demons. A sound hit my ears, like a bowstring, and then…darkness.

6 Hours Ago

Chinatown

San Francisco, CA

"Come on Kumiko, get off the equipment," Minako whined at the younger girl.

Kumiko was using a scanner to look at her Mercury pen for the third time that day. "But you aren't listening!"

"I was, but then I got bored," Minako swiveled in her chair to the bookshelf, looking through the list of all the senshi. "Usagi made me swear to have this catalogued before she got back from training with Dean, so shut up ok?"

"But I'm trying to say something!" Kumiko yelled at Minako. "Nyah! It's about the Bunker!"

"They have the best food ever?" Sam walked downstairs with a trayful of onigiri and sodas. "Even Men of Letters get hungry."

"NO!" Kumiko pouted, frustrated. "I'm talking about Senshi! And demons! Ya know, our JOBS!"

"Ow…" Sam sighed. "There's no reason to yell, y'know. We find new senshi all the time, but—"

"No, Kumiko has a point, Sam," said Minako, perked up. "Her powers have latched on to her eyes as well, helping her to see when we can't. In short, Kumiko is our eyes and ears. Besides, everyone else is busy so... Go on Kumiko, what did you find?"

Kumiko walked over to the mainframe and pulled up the Sunset Shrine. "A senshi's power is being corrupted within the walls of this place. And there's worse news. This place…it's a demon feeding zone."

"Aw not that!" groaned Dean, coming in. "Last time I went to one of those, I came out with more broken bones then intact ones!"

Minako looked at the screen. "Looks normal. I don't understand, Kumiko."

"First of all," Kumiko said. "A senshi is created when Grace, what makes Angels run, combines with a pure human soul and creates synergy. When this special Grace hasn't found it's vessel yet, a demon can get its hands on it and warp it. A demonic feeding ground is when demons kidnap humans to use as hosts, or….if they are children or babies, the high-tiers will eat them."

Dean had stopped eating by now and looked kind of sick. "That…is just messed up. All of it."

"Which is why we have to stop it." Usagi stated.

Crown Star Karaoke Counter

Kiana Talbot finished her shift, and headed off, skipping down the street. She had just gotten back from her employee transfer to New York. She would miss Kumiko.

She consulted the flames, which told her hat an earthshaking event was approaching. Later that afternoon she watched as Mii, a girl who often spent time at the shrine with her mother, left to take the six o'clock bus home.

She saw the pet shop that sold her favorite birds. Birds were her favorite animal, second to butterflies of course. She was about to walk away from the window when a woman with a blonde ponytail and sun-glasses burst out of the pet shop, holding a half burnt parakeet, which she then swallowed whole.

That bitch! Thought Kiana. If I wasn't totally done killing demons, I would so fry her like a hot potato with one of my arrows!

In response to her anger, the birds of the pet shop took courage and took to the sky in a swirling feathery tornado. I'd better get out of here. Why can't I be more inconspicious?

She sped her walk, but felt that she was being pursued. She felt her skin quiver, and she caught the scent of fresh blood on the air—not human, either.

The blood smell got stronger, and she found she had been led straight to it by her pursuer. She turned to face that person—and it was…Kumiko?

"Kumiko?" Kiana questioned. "Oh I thought you were that blonde bird-eating bitch!"

Kumiko giggled a little. "Why would I eat a bird silly!"

"Well you were acting suspicious," replied the new waitress, also from New York, Usagi, who had also been following.

Sunset Shrine

As soon as they crossed the entrance two crows descended upon her. Sighing warily, Kiana said, "I'm sorry, Phobos and Deimos don't normally attack humans."

"Hello again Kiana," Dean said warily.

"How do you know each other agai—"

Usagi was cut off as Kiana saw Mii's mother and two other women, and she went to meet them.

"My daughter has disappeared," Mii's mother said. "I had fears about the cursed six o'clock bus."

"We don't suspect you and your shrine," the other woman said hurriedly.

But as soon as they start to leave they could easily be heard gossiping about Kiana's eccentricities and rumored special abilities.

"What happened to Mii?" Usagi asked Kiana.

"There is a phantom sixth road that appears where five other roads meet on top of Sendai Hill, swallowing the six o'clock bus," Kiana replied. "That's where they say it took her."

xxx

At work the next day, Kumiko and Usagi admired their new cell phones, when we overheard several people talking about the mysterious disappearances at Sendai Hill. As the number of kidnappings increased, rumors about the cursed bus were spreading. While Kumiko went to cram school after class, Usagi suggested to Dean, "Why don't we visit the Bunker again?"

"I agree," Dean said. "Besides, Kiana is beautiful and powerful. Maybe she's the princess the Men of Letters legend talks about. Even if she is a con artist."

Minako rolled her eyes. "She conned you didn't she."

"Shut up," he rebuffed. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

We boarded the bus on line 66 to Sendai Hill, and Dean began to explain to her how to use the cell phone.

xxx

Meanwhile, at the Bunker, Kiana was visited again by Mii's mother and her two friends.

"Please use your powers to find Mii!" Mii's mother begged.

"I don't have that kind of power," Kiana said sadly.

The women accused her of being involved in the kidnappings.

"How dare you attack Kiana!" Usagi shouted. "She may have her flaws but she would never hurt anyone!"

"Can you explain the kidnappings then?" the women attacked. "Maybe you were involved as well.

"Get out of here!" Kiana yelled, protecting her. "Usagi, I have always been looked down on because of my unusual powers. I don't know why I was born with them."

"I will help you find Mii!" Usagi said.

"You should leave as well, since it would be best for you to not be seen around the strange miko."

xxx

Once inside, Kiana called on the flames again in an attempt to solve the mystery of the disappearances once and for all. They told her of a future where the demon she had once loved Cole captured Usagi. Kiana ran out to save her but the 66 bus stopped in front of her. The door opened and Cole Turner, the driver, reached out for Kiana and the girl fainted.

xxx

As Dean and Usagi stood by the stop where the five roads meet, the bus passed by and we saw an unconscious Kiana inside. A portal opened up in the wall behind them and the bus drove into it. Usagi used a glamour to become a stewardess to boost her confidence, then jumped onto the bus, but Dean lost his grip and fell back. Castiel arrived just in time to catch Dean as the bus disappeared completely. Dean jumped from Castiel's arms and ran away.

xxx

Dean contacted Kumiko at cram school, and together they use the cell phones and Dean's computer to reach Usagi, then use the energy released by their powers to pinpoint the enemy's hideout and teleport there. Kumiko and Usagi found ourselves inside a large room lined with columns, along with Cole's numerous hostages.

Cole knelt before Kiana, "I feel attracted to her, even though I have never met her before."

"Stay away from my friend," Usagi shouted.

"Welcome, senshi," Cole said. "I am Cole."

He threw out a hand to attack her, and Usagi was pinned against the wall with the hostage girls. Kumiko used mist to cloud the area. Usagi dropped to the ground with the hostages.

"Go help the hostages while the fog lasts," Kumiko said, but before Usagi could move the fog disappeared, crystallized by Cole's freezing power. He then uses his powers against the two of them, projecting a beam of energy that paralyzed us and slowly began to cover our bodies in ice.

Kiana woke up and saw her in danger. Kiana abruptly grabbed Cole's arm and forced him to halt his attack.

"No pathetic human could ever stop me," Cole spat.

The demon was a high level. My senses were being crushed from the very nearness of him. He laughed again at Kumiko. "Stupid stupid stupid girl."

Time slowed due to Kumiko's instinctive powers. The half-dog demon had two demons on each side of her.

Dean ran forward to save her, but was thrown back against the wall hard.

Castiel jumped in front of Usagi, smiting right and left, but was struck down right in his arm, and fell to the ground. Usagi still…couldn't move. Usagi hadn't been attacked, but this place. The smell. The demon and the screaming. It was all over again. Usagi was losing. And Usagi couldn't fight anymore. My white light flared once, twice, and went out. Usagi watched the light leave Castiel's eyes as he fell into unconsciousness.

Sam was easily brought down, but he managed to finish two of the demons with the gun he held.

Castiel crawled to Usagi, barely conscious. "Sailor…Moon…" He pressed the Grace into Usagi's hands. "Protect it. You can do it."

With a flash of bright gold light Minako used her strongest attack, freezing the demon and attacking with her whip. But it wasn't enough. The demon slammed her to the floor.

Usagi knelt, clenching my fists and drawing blood. Fighting all alone for so long made her forget why this war got started.

Usagi looked at Castiel's face, knocked out protecting her. For people like him. Because I love all beings, always have. I love this world.

"Hey!" Usagi glared at Cole. "You hurt them. And that happens to be unforgivable!"

Usagi raised my hands and blasted every demon into the next life, but Mimi held on stubbornly, not ready to go just yet. Usagi fell to my knees, orbs flickering. No…no! I'm out of power now?! I need to fight! I need to protect my friends!

The Grace flew out of my hands, turning bright red.

" O Mater Mars, Reginae bello, adiuvo me nunc!"

"Consider this…"

Back to Present Time

"I had hoped to be a regular girl a bit longer, but…you have harmed children," Kiana Ofuda finished her speech to Cole. The symbol of the planet Mars flashed on her forehead, and she saw a vision of a white castle. Kiana broke free from Cole's hold and took a transformation pen from Dean, who recognized her as a Senshi. After receiving a reassuring look from Minako, Kumiko and Usagi, Kiana awakened.

Cole sent a blast of freezing energy against Kiana, but she was surrounded by an aura of red light that renders the attack useless.

Kiana had watched as Sailor New Moon just passed out. Small wonder, that woman. Letting loose an attack like that, and not dying from the strain. She even healed her friends. But still, there is the matter of this Demon who harmed the children.

Kiana held up her Sacred Bow and fired at Cole, hitting a non-lethal point. The arrow penetrated Cole and purified him temporarily, and he turned human.

His brown eyes widened, and he stared at her. "Kiana…"

In a violent swirl of black orbs, he disappeared.

Kiana then remembered Sailor New Moon's condition after healing the others, and realized that they must tend to that.

She walked over and held out a hand to Sailor New Moon. "I didn't scare ya did I, Sailor New Moon?"

Sailor New Moon took the hand and leaned against Kiana. "Ah! The heat I felt…you're Sailor Mars. Also, a miko?"

The girl was quick, Kiana had to give her that. Sailor New Moon had a very sorrowful look in her eyes. Kiana gripped her more firmly. "Sailor New Moon…what's wrong?"

A tear coursed down the moon senshi's cheek. "I…am so sorry…you and Kumiko are here because of…"

Kiana embraced the shaking girl, cutting her off. "Don't think about it that way. I'm happy to live long enough to become a senshi and fight with good friends!"

Sailor New Moon shook her head. "Thank you. Kiana, I'm glad that it's you. Welcome home, Sailor Mars."

The two smiled as the others started to groan and pull themselves up, the morning sun greeting the now six Men of Letters as they began to make their way home from the bloody battle at last.

Back at Sendai Hill, Mii was woken up by Kiana, who barely has time to tell the girl that the Senshi saved them before she's embraced by her weeping mother. Kiana leaves them to join Usagi, Kumiko, and Dean, who welcome her into their team, and the girl was touched by their warmth. Dean declares that it was time to find their princess and the Silver Crystal, and Usagi exclaims they will definitely be able to now.


End file.
